


Someone to be Thankful for

by Ur_nerdy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_nerdy/pseuds/Ur_nerdy
Summary: Something i will be thankful for is Olicity Reunion!
Enjoy guys!





	

**Someone to be Thankful for**

**_By Ur_Nerdy_ **

 

Oliver and the team had goneout tonight for a quick patrol. But since they had killed Prometheus, the city was now quiet and the onyly criminals were thieves so they decided to take call it a quit earlier tonight.

So there he was, sitting in front of his working station in the Lair, making new arrow heads. It had been a while since he’s done that. He didn’t really had time to do it nowadays, between his mayoral duty and his night time activities, so he decided that tonight would be the night he reacquainted himself with making some of them.

As he was shaping one of them, his phone buzzed. As soon as he looked at it he frowned and quickly answered it.

“Felicity, what’s wrong is everything okay? Are you still in Vegas?”he asked.

“Oliver, you need to come over, asap. I’m at the loft, I just arrived from the airport.”she sounded breathless and he got worried.

“I’m on my way, Felicity. Just _stay_ where you are and don’t do anything reckless, _do you hear me?”_ he hissed. As soon as he hung up, he took his jacket and ran to his bike.

Felicity and him had a little chat after Prometheus was gone - aka Detective Malone. Oliver had never trusted this guy, not only because he had been damn jealous about him touching what was once his but just because he knew that something was off with him. It turned out he was right after all. When he killed Prometheus, after he kidnapped Felicity, Oliver was so angry at himself for what he had done to Felicity. He had hurt her countless time and because of that she ran away from him and she became the _easy_ target to get to him. Lot of his enemies will take that opportunity because hurting her would be like hurting him and he was so angry about that. Being the love of his life wasn’t really the easiest part of her life now and he hated that. He loved her so much but that Love had been the cause of so many heartbreaks and misery for her, and he felt like _crap_. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted but he did it anyway.

After their conversation, Oliver told her that he will do anything to earn her trust and her love back but Felicity told him that she wasn’t ready yet; she needed time to process everything and to know where she was and who she was. That’s why she had decided to take some time off from Overwatch and get away from the city for a while. Then she told him that she needed to be away from him too, _especially_ _from him_ , to know what she really wanted to do with her life, if she wanted him back or not. She had told him that she still loved him but that she was so scared of getting hurt again and he couldn’t blame her. That day he promised her that he would let her decide what will be their future and he gave her space even if it hurt him to see her like this, and worse to know that it had been his fault.

He had to be honest though, it was killing him not to see her everyday in the lair or to hear her voice in the comms guiding him. He had missed her laugh, her endless babbles, her many innuendos – that had been the hardest thing to resist. The urge to kiss her or to take her up against a pillar in the lair every time she was innocently making a sexual reference had been hell for him. He had to tame the beast inside of him every single time she was doing it. Her wardrobe wasn’t helping either, it was like she had sexified herwardrobe during the time they were apart and that was surely and slowly killing him inside.

Oliver had had his fair share of women.  Sleeping with them and throwing them in the morning, had been his mojo a while ago. But now he was a changed man. Well except for the night he shared with Susan. That had been one of the many mistakes of his life. Sleeping with her felt so wrong and so insignificant that he regretted it the moment it had been over. No one could ever top what he had had with Felicity. He had never felt what he felt with her during their first night together in Nanda Parbat. It had been more than just sex. That night he made love to her, he worshipped every single part of her, he took his time discovering her body. This night had been the most beautiful night of his life. Felicity made him discover what true love was and he would be forever thankful for that and he knew that she was _it_ for him; no one else would be able to stand by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he parked his bike in the underground parking lot, he ran up the stairs, the elevator being occupied already. When he arrived in front of the loft, the door wasn’t locked so he entered, called for her.

“Felicity, I’m here, where are you?” he called worriedly.

“I’m here upstairs. Just lock the door and come here.”she answered.

He frowned, locked the door and ran upstairs to the master bedroom.

“Felicity you are scarying me, what is—“as soons as he opened the door his whole body came to a full stop and he felt like the air around him vanished.

Felicity, was there kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing more than a beautiful set of forest green silk and lace underwear. His favorite color on her was making him love this color even more now. She was biting her lower lip and looking at him innocently.

“Good evening, Mr Mayor.”she said as she licked her lips and slowly making her way to him. “Thank you for coming this quickly.”she said as she came to stand in front of him.

“Felicity, I know I will sound weird to you, because believe me I am going to hate myself for asking that but _are you okay_?”he asked worriedly and looked at her straight in her eyes.

Felicity cocked her head and looked at him ashamed of herself. She then turned and run to get her bathrobe, which was also Forrest green – _kill me now_ he thought to himself. She came back and she was blushing fiercely.

“Silly me, I wanted it to be sexy and make you want me, but I guess I just made a fool of myself and now I want the ground to swallow me so bad.”she said looking at the floor.

Oliver reached for her face and made her look up at him. “Hey, you are not a fool Felicity, never will be. Believe me when I say that you were sexy as hell-“

“But you didn’t like it. Oh my god I am too late right? I took too much time to realize it. of course I did, you told me you love and I said that I wasn’t ready, that I needed time and than I left and you found someone else and now-“Oliver cut her off by taking her face between his hands.

“Felicity, you are making no sense. You think me not jumping on you when I entered means that I found someone else?”she just nodded and a little laugh escaped his mouth. “Oh god, Felicity, I meant what I told you two months ago. _I love you and noone else will ever take your place in my heart._ I don’t know what I can say or do to prove it to you, just say it and I will do it. I would wait for _you_ my whole life if that’s what you need.But please believe me when I say that _you, Felicity Smoak are_ the _sexiest_ woman I have known and right now it is taking every ounce of my self control not to take you in my arms and make love to you endlessly.”he replied locking his eyes with her.

Felicity reached for his hands on her face, as a sob slipped through her lips. “I am so sorry, it took me a while to figure it out, but now I know what I want and what I need with my life. Staying away from this city and from you made me realize that I can’t actually stay away from _here_. This city has become my _city_ and I love my life here - even though I had made quite some bad choices, but nobody is perfect right?”she laughed a little. “When I was away with my mom, oh and by the way she says hi.”Oliver chuckled and nodded. “So when I was away, she told me something that made me open my eyes and see things from another perspective. She told me to stop listing all the bad reasons why my life was such a mess but to start listing all the _good_ things, I have so far in my life and that’s what I did. You know like a list of things you are thankful for instead of the things that bring you down.”she explained.

“What are you thankful for?” Oliver whispered.

Felicity closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his for a little moment and pulled away. She took his hands and pulled him toward the bedand they sat next to each other. She put his hands on her lap and looked at him.

“I am thankful for Walter for giving me my chance at QC when I arrived here int his city, I am thankful for Digg and Lyla for being such good friends, I am thankful for Curtis too and Rory and René, I am thankful for Ray for giving me the opportunity to be a CEO, even though it didn’t last that long, I am thankful for Thea for showing me what it’s like to have a sister, I am thankful for my parents because without them I wouldn’t be here at all, but most of all.”she took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. “I am thankful for the man next to me.”she sobbed a little and kneeled down in front of him still holdking his hands. “You saved me countless time, you showed me that I was more than an IT girl, that I could do more than that, you gave my life a purpose. You always have faith in me even when I don’t believe I can do it, you are always there pushing me to do my best. You showed me what it is to love and be loved in return, you changed me for the better, you inspired me to accept myself. You, Oliver Queen, had given me more love in such a short period of time than no one has ever had before. I am thankful for your soul for it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, you may think that your soul is dark but it’s not.”Oliver looked at Felicity and squeezed her hand.

“What does that mean then? Do you forgive me? Are you telling me that you want me back?”he said carefully.

Felicity suddenly stood up and sat on his lap. She looked at the man in front of her, he had tears in his eyes and was looking at her with so much love in his eyes and so much , he was her _home_ and she knew that she needed him in her life, he was _it_ for her too. Then she did something she had been dying to do since they broke up, she took his face in her hands and crashed her lips with his. Oliver was hesitant at first but as soon as he felt her sweet lips moving, he kissed her back, pouring all his love for her into this kiss. They kissed like it was their first time, like they were rediscovering each other, it was slow, gentle and passionate. They pulled away after what felt like an eternity. Both of them were breathless. Oliver looked at her and gave her another quick kiss, then leaned his forehead on hers.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak, and I will always love you. Thank you for coming back to me. You don’t know how much I craved for this to happen. You are the love of my life and I vow to you that I will never let you go, ever again. You are stuck with me forever now, do you hear me?”he stated.

“I will very much like that, sappy Mayor Queen.”they both chuckled. “I love you, Oliver. You told me once that I was your always.”he nodded. “Well, you are mine too. We have a lot to work on but we will make it through _together_. There is no way I can live this life without you in it. So, you are stuck with me too, forever. Besides, I will need you to be there and support me, when I will take back Palmer tech, because trust me, I _will_ take it back. These board members are going to beg me to come back. It’s high time for them to see who the _boss_ is.”they both laughed at that.

“Well, that’s good news to hear. I will be here front row to support you, always. If you want I can arrow them for you.”he chuckled.

“I’ll consider it.”she moved herself so that now she was now stradling him. Then she pushed him back on the bed and bit her lower lip. Oliver looked at her with lust in his eyes. “You know, I pictured this night differently actually.”

“Oh really and what did you had in mind, exactly?”he asked her while caressing her legs.

“When I was on the plane, I watched 50 shades darker and it kind of made me a little bit horny.”she confessed.

“Which explain you calling me in the middle of the night and asking me to come over? My god, you wanted to use me to relieve you? I am shocked Miss Smoak.”he said feigning being shocked.

“I wouldn’t put it this way. You make it sound like I wanted some sort of escort boy, which is totally not the truth. I called you because I couldn’t wait any longer to tell you how I feel and tell you that I want you back in my life, for good this time. But then I don’t know, as soon as I heard your voice I got horny again and to be honest I thought you would jump on me as soon you’d see me in these underwears.” Oliver was laughing at that point. “That is so not funny, mister. Oh god, I will go change.”she started to get off of him when Oliver flipped her over. He was now on top of her, looking down at her, the tension between them getting thicker and thicker. They were both breathing heavily and you could feel the lust taking over.

“Where do you think you’re going, Miss Smoak?”he said while slowly taking off her bathrobe. “I told you, you wearing this is so damn sexy. You wanna know what I am thankful for right at this moment?” Felicity nodded and bit her lower lip. “I am thankful for Jamie Dornan and Dakota Johnson for giving you this amazing idea.”he smirked as he checked her out. “I hope you have nowhere to be in the 48 hours to come?”he whispered in her ear.

“Why do you ask that?”she asked.

“Because I intend to fully satisfy your every wish tonight, Miss Smoak, and I have been taming myself for so long now, that your body will be my sancturay for the 48 hours to come.”

That night they made love again for the fist time after being apart for so long. For the first time in what felt like forever, they were thankful to have that Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are higly appreciated good or bad I take everything.


End file.
